User talk:Animebill
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to may be a very good idea. That page should be of some value to any intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: : see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your "User" page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! A great start from you. Robin Patterson 14:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for the warm welcome. I have made some of the suggested changes to my user page. I look forward to helping to create a useful resource. Bill 17:35, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Template:Living Template:Living Individual redirects to the shorter template, which is therefore the better one to use. Thanks for contributing to the maintenance and improvement of the site. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) People with "(?-?)" I won't delete them. One of us can redirect them to the existing or potential hndis pages so that nobody will re-create them and then ignorantly redirect them elsewhere, leading to the Margaret Stewart problem that Thurstan raised. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Repair double redirects Thank you for the edit. Question: how do you access redirect pages so that you can edit them? I would have change it myself but have no idea how to get to it. Bill Hunsicker 21:30, 5 May 2009 (UTC) # click "special pages"; # click "double redirects"; # copy the name of the last page; # click edit of the first page; # paste the name of the last page as a replace over the name of the redirect of the first page; Fred Bergman 07:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) biography smw Try that. If using an ask, you must place the article name in square braces. #show is for showing the properties of just a single article and does not require the square braces. -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 18:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Siblings You have been using }} to show siblings. This used to be fine, until Thurstan changed that template. Now }} lists one as one's own parent! And as this propagates, one becomes one's own grand-parent, great-grandparent and so on until the computer crashes. I changed this to where I could find it. rtol 09:14, 13 July 2009 (UTC) half siblings I did a handful more of your articles but am going slow because I want to eyeball any mistakes the pattern recognition code is missing. I don't have support in showfacts children for doing what you want for half siblings. I can add this later as a parameter, but for now, there is no way to do it without getting your hands dirty. 21:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::ok, I will let the bot run free on the rest of your articles. hold on to your shorts, the ride may get bumpy. 23:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Valentine Hunsicker (1700-1771) :done. 06:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Forms etc Good to see you creating new-style pages. For the next step, see Ethel Florence Hunsicker (1909-1911)/sensor. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) You may ignore the last sentence above, because I thought (from looking at your last few hours of contributions) that you hadn't got onto those, but I see that you have lots of them. Each of the three standard subpages gets better as you add or improve more pages for people mentioned on it. And I guess you know that at present we need to create the tree first. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) No more question-marks in page names, please Too much trouble with the software. Recent forum consensus. I've rewritten relevant sentences of the page name standards. So cut them out at next edit, please, and/or do a wholesale moving of every "offender" on your watchlist. I should do that to mine when I've finished making important linkups. You may notice more new pages that have birth year plus hyphen. Some users feel that adding the hyphen when no death year is shown reduces any ambiguity about what the date means. I agree and I'm doing it where I remember, but not moving pages for it. Optional. And it can be used in reverse where birth year unknown. But we haven't yet decided to use it on its own to replace "?-?", and I doubt if we ever will, because it's just as ambiguous and should simply link to and be noted on a hndis page if no distinctive addition can be thought of. I see that you are tidying some of your pages after the semi-automatic upgrade from info pages. Some need more than others! And, as you may have noticed, the "places-other" got more than its share of text. Places-other is good for putting the full name of a cemetery or church so that they may link to separate pages, but little other value. Kind regards and goodnight! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Browsers Bill, I restored your page after you evidently tried to edit it with the form but without Firefox 3. We do have some of the best SMW minds looking at why our forms stopped working properly 13 months ago, but at present there's no solution in sight. So it's Firefox 3 for the forms at present; the work-around uses ordinary "Edit". Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hendricks Bill, one of "your" people was a Hendricks; have you any knowledge of a Georgina or Georgianna Hendricks, who was married in Jamaica in 1891 and possibly born there in about 1852, father Charles Hendricks? See Georgina Hendricks (c1854-). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:56, July 16, 2016 (UTC)